Series of Random Pairings
by St. Kitsune
Summary: These are the results of two best friends, boredom, and an odd game. Crack pairings, odd topics, and general chaos will ensue. One would think, anyway.
1. Round I

My best friend and I came up with a game in which we give each other a word, a pairing, and occasionally, a challenge for a short little ficlet. Pairings usually vary, but these were AizenHime centric. I will try to upload them three at a time. Enjoy, and remember - they were written in a matter of minutes.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, and if I lied and said I did, Kubo-sensei would sic Kurotsuchi-taichou on me, and I don't need that.

* * *

I. "Lord"  
Pairing: Aizen Sousuke and Inoue Orihime  
Challenge: None

"Aizen-sama".

That is what everyone in Las Noches calls him. It is out of respect or out of fear. His two closest advisors and "friends" call him "Lord Aizen", or even "Aizen-taichou", for nostalgia's sake. Even that pretty little princess squirreled away in Tower Five addresses him as such.

Aizen Sousuke, King of the Arrancar.

Aizen Sousuke, Sovereign of Hueco Mundo.

Aizen Sousuke, Monarch of Las Noches.

Aizen Sousuke, God of All Creation.

Sometimes, though, behind a certain closed door, in a certain far-off tower, he is not "Aizen-sama". For just a little while, he is "Sousuke-kun" - _her_Sousuke-kun, Lord of her heart.

* * *

II. "Color"  
Pairing: AizenHime  
Challenge: None

It took some getting used to, this alabaster environment. She wandered up and down her cell, sometimes resting on her white couch, looking upon the white ceiling, staring at the white floor, playing with her white uniform, watching the stationary white crescent moon. Everything was just so… white. The only hope of color was her guard, Ulquiorra, what with his cyan lines running down his… white… cheeks... and his shockingly toxic green eyes, but that just was not enough for her. It began to drive her a little crazy, if that was at all possible. When at last it seemed that all she would ever see was a chance glimpse of green for the rest of her life, she saw a dash of maroon, and chestnut eyes. The warm, dark voice that seemed to correlate with the colors that she was ever thankful for asked her, "Are you settled yet, Princess?"

She mumbled a sort of affirmation, not conscious of what it was that the venetian red voice said. In reality, "settled" was the furthest thing from her state of mind, though "entranced" might be a little closer…

* * *

III. "Twilight"  
Pairing: AizenHime  
Challenge: Fluffy, not sensual in any way.

"I wonder, did the moon rise, and it just got stuck?" Orihime asked, with wide eyes and a smile on her face.

"No, Princess. It has, is now, and always will be hanging in the sky – just as it is now". He looked at her with a caring expression splashed across his face. He would never get used to how much her wide range of emotions affected him.

"Aww… but I think that twilight over the sands would be beautiful".

"Hmm… I'll see what I can do, then". He could never say no to her.

* * *

I messed it up a little in the "Color" story, so if you saw something from the second chapter, forgive me; it was an error on my part, for all of these stories were saved on the same document. Forgive me!


	2. Round II

Continued: 'Cause I felt like it.  
Pairings: Are crack.  
Bleach: Don't own it.

* * *

IV. "Camelot"  
Pairing: GrimmHimeAizen  
Challenge: None

Aizen-sama ruled over his kingdom with wisdom, strength, and grace. His followers adored him, and he had his lovely Queen Orihime, a true goddess, by his side. Everything was perfect in his kingdom. He made sure of it.

His strongest and bravest Espada, Grimmjow Jeagerjaques, had his fierce, beady eyes on the queen, and Aizen Sousuke would not permit that. His perfect world would not be another Camelot.

* * *

V. "Contemporary"  
Pairing: UlquiHime  
Challenge: Make it sad, or somewhat depressing.

He wondered just how many years had passed since he became a hollow. He would ponder over what his life was like when he was human, creating different scenarios in his head. He would always imagine himself as a soldier in some far-off land, fighting in some ancient war. Perhaps he had a sword, or perhaps he has some strange weapon that exploded from the opposite end. He still was not sure what those were. He would always think about what his other life what like, but he knew that he would never live in the same time, the same life, as _her._

* * *

VI. "Carnival"  
Pairing: IchiTatsu  
Challenge: From Orihime's POV.

I know that I loved him, but I want to see her happy, too. I cannot stand to see her set aside her happiness for mine anymore. It is time that the princess protected the dragon. I sent her and the Strawberry Prince to the carnival, hoping that she would loosen up. Oh... how fun would it be to see a dragon on a merry-go-round... I know that she loves him, and I am more than happy for her. He had better love her back, or I will spit fire, just like my future-self!

* * *

VII. "Iridescence"  
Pairing: RenjiRuki  
Challenge: Involve a break-up in the story.

He saw her crying in the rain. She was sitting on the curb in the black of night, just crying. He didn't know why, but he went to her. He found her soaking wet, crouched underneath the glow of an amber streetlight with her face in her hands.

"Rukia!" the boy with the thin, frameless glasses cried out, "What's wrong? We've got to get you out of the rain".

"I-it's nothing", she sniffled, "Me an' Renji were fighting, and he said he didn't want to see me anymore". She began to cry again, her tears mixing with the raindrops that were flowing down her cheeks. Her iridescent eyes looked up at his stony ones. "You don't think he means it, do you, Ishida?"

He sighed aloud and looked straight into her eyes. "No, I don't. Renji's just a bad-tempered meathead, and everyone knows it. Go back inside, please. He'll come to his senses".

She smiled up at him with tears still in her eyes. "Thank you so much. I won't forget this!" She ran back inside, with newfound confidence. _They were meant for each_ _other_, he thought,_ They are both such idiots_.


	3. Round III

Here we are again. You know the deal, you know the rules. If you have the chance, please check out the twin sister to this series - Series of Romantic Stories by Bishilove. It's worth a read.

* * *

VIII. "Tree"  
Pairing: IshiRuki  
Challenge: Use the theme as a rhetorical strategy. (I.E. Metaphor, simile, personification, etc.)

She noticed that through all the fighting, he stood calm.

He was a tree in a typhoon.

She knew how hard he had fought for her, even giving up his abilities for her.

He gave up his leaves to embrace her winter.

She knew she could always count on him.

He was the oak that never kneeled.

She reveled in his protective shade.

Though she was cold, she was _his_ much-needed sunshine.

* * *

IX. "Effervescent"  
Pairing: GrimmHime  
Challenge: She's in a relationship with Ulquiorra.

God, I hate this. Why did she choose that freak? I'm obviously so much better than he will ever be. I'm not the one that looks like he's about to cut his wrists in every direction. I frickin' _cared_about her. She should be frickin' grateful! I even bothered to save her from those godforsaken whores of Aizen. What did she do? She healed them! Why? Because she felt bad! God, she pisses me off! Why can't I let go of her?! Why can't I say "no" to her every whim? Why is it when I see her I forget that number on my back, even though she's the one that restored it?

… She just might be the kind of effervescence that stirs me up.

* * *

X. "Cupcake"  
Pairing: AizenHime (Friendship/camaraderie relationship, though)  
Challenge: Include the phrase "Keep your pimp hand strong!" somewhere in the story.

Aizen Sousuke, in an attempt to introduce and indoctrinate the prisoner into his army, has allowed Inoue Orihime to assist him with the day to day activities that come with the job of running and maintaining Hueco Mundo and his followers. So far, success is… debatable.

"So, Inoue Orihime, what do you propose that we serve the soldiers for lunch today?"

"Hmm… I think we should have… cupcakes!"

"Cupcakes?" Aizen-sama inquired, "Are you sure?"

"Mm-hmm!" She replied, "With mustard frosting, and paprika sprinkles! The cake itself should be carrot!"

He sighed inwardly, and secretly vowed never to ask her any questions pertaining food for the rest of his afterlife. They moved on with the next task: receiving reports from the scouting parties.

"So, Izquierda, tell me – how did your mission go?" Aizen-sama purred in his low voice.

"It was completely successful, sir! The paperwork is filed, and all objectives are met!"

"Very good, Izquierda. You're dismissed."

"Thank you very much, sir!" With that, Izquierda left.

"Did you see how it's done, Orihime?" Aizen-sama asked as he turned to face her.

"Yep, I've got it! Leave it to me!"

"Let's see, then. Next!"

Another Arrancar walked into the room looking very uncomfortable. He spoke in a very nervous, quiet voice.

"Um… I'm very sorry to report that… I did not complete the mission. Some stupid shinigami with an afro got in the way."

"Oh?" Orihime said as she cocked her head to the side, "Well, everyone makes mistakes, right? Try to do better next time!"

"Th-thank you so much, Orihime-sama!" and with that, the lowly Arrancar ran out of the room.

Aizen Sousuke sighed for the second time that day. He looked over to her with a concerned look in his eyes. He was concerned, because he couldn't believe that someone as crazy and overtly kind as her was so crucial to his insidious, well-calculated plans.

"Orihime, please understand. I understand that it is in your nature to be forgiving, but you have to be firm with the soldiers. They need to have a little negative reinforcement, you understand?"

"Oh, I see! You have to keep your pimp hand strong!"

Aizen Sousuke sighed once again. Well, at least she has the right idea.


End file.
